Fun at the Festival
Fun at the Festival is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is from Judy's POV and is an updating of an old idea from my early days of Zootopia writing, just with references to domestic mammal Disney characters removed. Here, it is February 2018 and Nick and Judy attend the Zootopia Agricultural Festival, the city's annual celebration of agriculture and country western stuff. Nick and Judy don country western attire and head on down. This is inspired by annual rodeos and so on that I have attended. As well, I had to address one other thing: if there are no dairy cows, where do they have the milk for ice cream and so on? In my ideas, they use soy and almond milk. Story It is now February Time for an event that I enjoyed immensely the last time I went That event is the Zootopia Agricultural Festival It is Zootopia's annual celebration of agriculture and all things country western I can't wait! I first went last year, while Nick and I were engaged We dressed up in country western garb It is the same this year We got some new clothes for the outing He wears a black shirt and jeans I wear a red shirt and jeans We head down to the festival grounds In the parking lot, we meet our families, as well as Vixey and Finnick Ah, I hope they get married soon Now, we can go in It is an amazing place The festival grounds are built next door to the stadium that houses Zootopia's sports teams the rest of the year First up is lunch There is a big outdoor food court There are stalls selling food for both predators and prey, as well as desserts Nick has roasted chicken and rice I have a carrot and lettuce wrap For dessert, we have ice cream made from almond milk Then it is time to walk around This place has it all Displays of agriculture, like growing carrots and other crops There are also barns full of mammals selling all manner of things Outside, we here some music We head out to see On an outdoor stage is a beautiful young adult female coyote singing country songs We learn that her name is Rachel Furman and that she is going to launch a tour soon Nick and I enjoy her music She sings a story about a proud wolf cowboy and his she-wolf love Nick buys me the CD Next is the barn containing live chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and quail After that is a barn of live reptiles and amphibians There are lizards, baby crocodiles, snakes, turtles, frogs and more Oh what fun we have that day! At the end of it all, Nick kisses my hand We will return next year, my love, he says We head to the car hand in hand Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe Category:Festival stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Stories where Finnixey is mentioned